Arabella
by Bright Eyes 13
Summary: Arabella, Kish's sister, comes to take revenge on Earth, but falls under the same kind of circumstances as Kish did. :) hope you like
1. Chapter 1

***Ish's second story. If you haven't read her first (which isn't finished because nobody reviews () then you should read it: Ryou, My Love!. I know, a weird name, but what else is there for ME to come up with? Well anyway, here it goes. Oh, and I hope you like it. I always wondered what it would be like to be on the dark side (. Enough of my blabber. HERE IT IS!***  
  
'My brother messed it up the first time, but the second time's the charm.'  
"Kish! Come here!" I yell through the space intercom to Kish's bedroom.  
"What is it sis?" he asks in his day dreamy voice. 'Oh great, he's been thinking about her again.  
"What did you say that 'cat girl's' name was again?"  
"Her name is Ishigo," he says, smiling up at the ceiling.  
"Oh, get over her bro! There have to be better people than her," I say disgustedly to him. "Now, do I look like her?" I ask as I turn into the cat like look of what Ishigo supposedly looks like. I had gotten some of that endangered specie, Iromote cat, DNA, and had worked it in with my DNA.  
"No, no one could match up to the lovely Ishigo," he says. Dreamily, AGAIN!  
"Oh, shut up!" I yell angrily.  
He just stares past me.  
"Okay, out you go," I say to him as I push a button that makes Kish fall through a hole in the floor.  
'Enough of that.'  
I smile to myself and get back to work on creating a spaceship to take me to Earth. This is going to be fun. ;)  
  
During my travel to Earth, I think over what I was going to do.  
I kept on coming up with good plans, but the words that Kish gave me before we left kept on coming back to me.  
*flashback*  
"Be careful sis. You may think you're tough, but they're easy to fall for," he says as he gives me a present.  
I open it and take it out.  
"It's a bracelet with bells, and if you're ever in trouble, just purposefully shake it, and someone will come to help you."  
"Thanks Kish. I love you," I say, giving him a hug and a kiss.  
"I love you, too," he whispers back.  
Then I take off.  
*end of flashback*  
'Oh, don't worry so, Arabella. You can defeat these stupid humans.'  
Oooohhhh, I hate this!  
  
After a couple of Earth weeks, I land on the surface of Earth.  
"What an ugly, polluted place. Though it can have its charms," I say, out loud, to myself.  
I look around at all the people staring at me. I had landed in the middle of a heavily trafficked street. Oops, hehehehe. (  
I walk up to the smartest man (I can tell who's smart and who isn't.() and I say, "Excuse me sir, but do you know where Café Mew Mew is?"  
"U-um, ye-ye-yes, yes. It's r-r-right o-o-over th-th-there!" he stumble, then runs away. He might be the smartest in the group, but he sure is a weenie.(  
I look over to where he had pointed. What luck! I had landed right by it.  
I walk in the store.  
"Hello there Mew Mews. For all your good deeds, you're going to have to pay ;)" I say, with a flip of my hair. Then I start.  
  
***Hehehehe. How do you like so far? I know, a really short chapter, but oh well. I thought that was a really good ending place. Please though, if you read this, REVIEW!!!!!! It would be so kind of you! ( Anyway, if I don't get any reviews, I'll start off on another story. Buh-bye now!*** 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back for Chapter 2!  
  
They all stared at me like I was a freak.  
"Well, aren't you going to fight me?" I say, giving them a cute smile. "Or do I have to do something evil? ("  
They all just kept on staring at me.  
"Am I that beautiful? Hehehe. ( Okay, let me see. You, the one with the blonde hair," I say, pointing ot the person that I guessed was Ichigo.  
"Me?" she asks, not out loud, but pointing to herself with a questioning look on her face.  
"Yes, you. You're the cat one, right? Ichigo?"  
"Yes, what do you want?"  
"Well, let me introduce myself first," I say, floating up into the air, "I am Arabella, Kish's older sister," I finish flipping my hair.  
"Oh, yeah, and I'm not gong to mess up like Kish! ("  
Ichigo's point of view  
' "I am Arabella, Kish's older sister." '  
Wow, she is beautiful! Gosh, I wish I looked like that.  
' "I'm not going to mess up like Kish." '  
"Come on you guys. Let's fight, " I say, snapping out of my daze, and yelling to the Mew Mews. Then I do the strawberry

back to Arabella  
I put a shield out in front of me.  
"Ah, ah, ah. Naughty, naughty! I'm not finished speaking! ( How rude to interrupt me," I say, shaking a finger at her. "Now, what was I going to say? Oh, yeah, where's Deep Blue?"  
"If you're talking about the thing that took over Masaya, then you'll be disappointed. He's gone!" the girl, Ichigo, yells at me.  
"Well then. I'll just have to inflict someone else with him! (" I say, taking my arms out and pointing my palms towards them.  
"Oh gosh! Look out!" one of the girls says, running around like a freak.  
"Um, let's see. There's two guys(I think it would be best to get guys, since Deep Blue is a guy) in this Café. Yes, I can sense them! ( Oh! Definently the black haired one. The blonde haired one is too cute! ("  
"Oh, oh. Keiichiro!"  
"Deep Blue, go!" I yell, realizing it out of my hands.  
"Oh!"  
'Oh, no. It's going to the blonde haired one!'  
"No!" I yell, dashing to him, and pushing him aside.  
I land with him on top of me. Oh, what a nice position! ( hehehe. I turn around so he's off and I lay him gently on the floor.  
"Oh, Deep Blue. You are going to pay for that one!" I say, wiping blood off my face, that was dripping from a cut. Then I heard him laugh.  
"Ow," the blonde haired one says, sitting up. "What happened?"  
"Oh, I pushed you out of the way of Deep Blue's life force. I'm gonna hurt him! Say, what's your name?" I ask, showing a flirty smile after my last question. ( Okay, this is the same as my other story. No reviews, no more chapters! ( hehehehe. I'm so evil, and I love it! Anyway, I hope you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow I got through that day. And I found out his name! Ryou Shirogane. Oh, I love it! (  
The rest I don't remember very well. I guess that after he told me his name, I flew away. Oh, and I said bye, of course.  
'But this can't be happening. The same thing that happened to Kish won't happen to me!'  
"Hehehe. Kish warned you!"  
"Go away, Deep Blue! You know, I think I'm going to put you in a girl! ( Hehehe," I say, raising my hands, and sucking him into me.  
"Now, to find the right one!("  
  
I search through the city, but I can't seem to find a good girl.  
'Oh, I have a good idea! Hehehe('  
"Hello girls! (I'm back!"  
"Oh no! Not her again!" the freak says, running around.  
"Oh yes! Me again!("  
"Oh!"  
I raise my arms and put my palms out.  
"Deep Blue, go to Ichigo!" I say that when I get right in front of her.  
He goes in and gets trapped.  
"Yey, yey, yey! It worked! Uh huh, it's my birthday,("  
"Arabella, you are going to pay!" he says in a male voice, but in a girl's body. Hehehe! (  
"Oh, come on. I was just getting you back for ruining my beautiful face! ("  
"What?! You healed the scar, so what's the difference?!"  
"You hurt me! ( I will never be able to forget the pain," I'm such a good actress, huh? Hehehe.  
"Oooohhhh!"  
"Now, where's Ryou?("  
"He's in his laboratory!" the freak says, scared. Then she runs away.  
"Dumb girl!("  
"Oh!"  
I walk down to where, supposedly, his lab is.  
"Ryou!("  
"What?" he asks, rudely!  
"Gees, you don't have to be mean!("  
"Sorry, but you did just infect Ichigo with Deep Blue!"  
"So! I'm evil!( And you like her, don't you?!" I ask, with a hurt look on my face.  
"Well... I like someone else, too..."  
"Who?!"  
"No one."  
"Oh! You are so annoying!" I yell, stomping away.  
(He stares Longley at her. (That was just a hint! -Ish))  
I went back to my ship to rethink things.  
'Who does he like? Is it I? No, it couldn't be. I have to destroy the other person. I have to destroy her, or him (spooked face)! Oh, I have to see him again!  
I decided to walk around and think about it.  
I walk down a sidewalk, and it seems like everywhere I look, I see couples.  
I stare, while walking, at a couple that looks so much like Ryou and me. The girl has long black hair, and the guy has blonde hair.  
"Oh! Excuse me," I say, after accidentally bumping into someone. Then I turn around to see who it was.  
"Oh, it's okay. It was all my fault," he says, smiling at me. It's Ryou!  
"Oh, um, hello," I say shyly, looking down.  
"You know, when you look like that, you don't look nearly so evil," he says, laughing. "But hey, I like it when you're evil!("  
"Oh, um, yeah."  
"Stop it. You're scaring me!("  
"Sorry," I say, while looking down again.  
"Anyway, you should be sorry. It was your fault that we ran into each other."  
"What?! I don't think so. It was both of our faults," I yell, staring straight at him. I'm surprised to see that he is laughing.  
"There you go! I like that side!("  
"Humph."  
He just keeps on smiling.  
"Um, while you're her, I want to ask you a question," I say, shyly.  
"Okay, go right ahead if you'll stop acting shy!("  
"Okay. Who is the girl that you like?" I ask, looking into his eyes. Okay, I'm evil! I know. I know that you think you know who the girl is going to be. But you never know!"( I can make it anyone just to prove you wrong! Hehehehe. Review, review, review!!!! ( 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, if I'm posting this, it meant that someone reviewed! Yey! I luv you all! (  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that," he answers, playfully putting his fingers on my lips.  
"Oh, you!" I say, smiling. Hey, he might not like me, but I can still flirt. (  
"Heh," he says smiling, and twirling my hair between his fingers.  
"Tell me," I say, holding him close, putting my arms around his neck, and holding my face far enough away so I could talk to him, "I thought you were good, but you talk to someone evil. Why?"  
"Well...because something pulls me towards you," he says, smiling at me.  
"I wonder what that is," I say, and then we lean close and kiss.  
  
I keep going over that moment in my head. So does he like me, or what?  
Ohh! Annoying!  
I finally decide to go back home for a couple of Earth days. Maybe he'll miss me! ( (I hope so...)  
  
When I get back home, everybody congratulates me.  
"Hey, wait a minute. I never said I defeated them!"  
"Well, you look happy, not defeated. So we just assumed."  
"What really happened?"  
I look down, and try not to look suspicious.  
It doesn't work.  
"What did you do?!"  
"Did you make friends with them?!"  
  
"Stop it!" Kish rescues me. He comes up and drags me to my room.  
"Thanks," I say, looking down.  
"You fell in love with one of them, didn't you?" he says, understandingly.  
"Yeah," I say, still looking down.  
"Oh, don't do that. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, I should know," he says, smiling.  
"You're right," I say, looking up and smiling. "What do you think about coming back with me to Earth?"  
"That sounds good. I don't think you want to hang around here till they've forgotten, which will take a while."  
"Okay then. Let's go!("  
  
When we get to Earth, I look over at Kish. He looks so happy.  
"Are you glad we came back?" I say, laughing.  
"Yes... Now, let's go find Ichigo!"  
I just laugh.  
  
We get to Café Mew Mew and go in.  
"Oh no! They're back!" the freak says, running around.  
"Oh, stop it! We're not here to fight!" I say, glaring at her.  
She backs away into the corner. (Is my glare really that evil? ()  
"Now, we're looking for Ichigo...and Ryou(."  
"Oh, Ichigo's with Masaya, and Ryou is downstairs," a really beautiful girl says. Of course, not as beautiful as me, but close. (  
"Thanks," I say, smiling, and running downstairs.  
Kish goes to look for Ichigo.  
"Ryou," I say, skipping down the stairs.  
I turn into the room, right into Ryou's arms.  
"I missed you so much," he says into my hair while we're hugging.  
"So, you like me?" I ask, with tears in my eyes.  
"Yes. I just didn't know if you liked me back, so I didn't tell you. But I decided that I would tell you if you came back when you were gone."  
"Oh, I love you!" I say, with a tear-streaked smile.  
"I love you too, of course."  
And we hug, and then he leans down and kisses me...mmm...  
  
How Kish told me about how it had all happened  
Kish hurried and flew all over town.  
Finally, he flew over a park, and saw her, by herself, on the ground.  
He flew down, and realized that she was crying.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, going to her, and taking her in his arms.  
"Oh Kish!" she said, burring herself in his clothes, and in a muffled voice, "Masaya just broke up with me. He's going far away, to get away from all of this. And he just wants to forget everything, even me!" she finished, crying out.  
"Oh, it's okay. You know, you still have me! (" Kish said, smiling.  
"You're right!" she said, looking up into his eyes. "Who cares about him anyways? ("  
Then they hugged. For a REALLY LONG TIME!  
He fininishes  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" I tell Kish, hugging him when he gets back and tells me what had happened.  
"So, what happened with you and Ryou?"  
I tell him all about it.  
"Oh, see? Isn't Earth wonderful?"  
"Well, that is true. But I still don't agree with some humans ruining the land."  
"Yeah, we'll have to do something about that," he says, smiling mischievously.  
"I have just the plan," I say back, smiling the same way.  
Okay, so what's going to happen? You can guess all you want. And have fun with that. Anywayz....review, Review, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
